Kamino Tegami
Kamino '(神野手紙 ''Kamino tegami) is a S-class mage of Fairy Tail that is also a protector of books. Appearance Kamino is a 21 year old woman about 6'0" tall. Her eyes and hair are both bluish. She is wearing a long blue mage's dress. She also wears glasses. Personality Kamino is a very quiet lady. She just spends her time at her library, to accept jobs about books and re-writing texts. She loves books and books and a lot of books nothing more but books. She hates lazy readers. She often stays out of trouble. She stops the people who are always fighting. History Kamino was always in their mansion as a princess, all she can do was to read books, and to draw. Until she found Fairy Tail and joined it. Kamino was the former teacher of Naomi Charity, a mage of the Beautiful Skulls guild. She became easily friends with Lucy and Levy beacuse of their love for books. Eventually, they made a non battle group that only reads books and create stories and poems. Magic and Abilities The Librarian: Kamino has the ability to summon spellbooks to cast magic spells for defense, offense, and support. Mostly, she uses this for offense through the spellbooks. *'''1 Spell Formation - Conjure: By summoning any spellbook Kamino can conjure a spell to blast to the enemy. *'2 Spell Formation - Haunt': By summoning 1 Cursed book and 1 Possessed book. Kamino can create hauntings to the enemy. *'3 Spell Formation - Acidic Gale': By summoning 2 Wind books and 1 Chemical book, she can fill a gale with acids to blast to the enemy. *'6 Spell Formation - Great Binding': By summoning 2 Metal books, 2 Runic books, and 2 Binding books Kamino can bind the enemy magically. *'Special Poem: Limerick Laughter': Kamino summons the book, "Poems of Madness". When the foe is holding the book already she arranges the words to make the poems into Limerick arrangement and let the foe laught without stopping. *'Special Poem: Haiku Hits': Kamino summons a scroll with haiku on it. Kamino creates the letters into knuckles and every paragraph makes 5. 7, 5 knuckles. The knuckles represents hits that the book will do. *'Thick Dictionary Angry Smash': By summoning a large dictionary above the head of her enemy and let it drop forcefully. *'Alice in Zombieland': Kamino summons the book Alice in Wonderland and twists it into a Zombieland. The zombies will attack the enemy. *'Aesop's Fables': Kamino summons the book Aesop's Fables and blasts the animals in their continously. *'Runic Blast' *'Paper Flight' *'Leather Gun' Polyglot: Kamino is noted for her knowledge in the field of languages, and can even translate several ancient scripts. Through accurate, grammatical examination, plus the use of her Gale-Force Reading Glasses, she was capable of nullifying one of the barriers by overwriting the runes composing it. Given this first experience, later on she was shown able to bypass another one of a mage's enchantments, this time in a minute, and even managing to make it so that she could have exited it. Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Female